Give Your Heart a Break
by Princess Saremi
Summary: —"Recuerdo ese día dijiste…"— susurro Gohan, —"nunca me enamorare." — respondió Videl, ninguno de los dos se imagino que acabarían juntos pero no se arrepentían; ellos estaban echos el uno para el otro. [Song-fic]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama, yo solo juego con mi imaginación. :3**

 **Canción escuchada y utilizada para el Fic: "Hive Your Heart A Break" de la cantante Demi Lovato. (No es mía, solo la utilice y jugué con mi imaginación, créditos a su respectiva autora.)**

 **Posdata: utilice la versión en español de Kevin Karla & La Banda**

 **Convención.**

 **Letra en negrilla y en cursiva es la canción.**

 **Letra sin negrilla y en cursiva son recuerdos.**

 **Letra normal son diálogos e historia** **.**

 _ **.**_

" _ **Recuerdo ese día dijiste, nunca me enamorare**_

 _ **Ahora entiendo que el miedo, fue el que te impidió querer**_

 _ **Aquí estas tan cerca, tan lejos; el tiempo se detendrá**_

 _ **Cuando comprendas no soy como las demás"**_  
.

El primogénito de Goku soltó un suspiro que demostraba decepción, tristeza y enojo, su mano derecha sostenía el bolígrafo de tinta azul, su mirada aunque se encontraba sobre su cuaderno se notaba perdida; aun recordaba los hechos del fatídico día anterior.

 _Videl, Videl Satán; ese nombre rondaba por su cabeza día y noche, no lo dejaba tranquilo, hace dos meses que había llegado a la preparatoria con el objetivo de encontrar amistades de su edad y claro, estudiar; pero cuando conoció a la aguerrida hija de Mr. Satán las amistades y el estudio pasaron a un segundo plano._

 _Muchos de sus compañeros habían notado que estaba más distraído de lo normal, era obvio; estaba enamorado aunque muchos lo creyeran un gran tonto, sus sonrojos eran evidentes cuando la justiciera le dirigía la mirada y ni que decir de su timidez, simplemente la amaba._

 _Harto de esconder sus sentimientos, el hibrido Saiyajin se llenó de valor para confesársele a la mujer de ojos azules; aunque su respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría despertándolo de su sueño._

— _Pe-pero Videl y-yo— la mujer frunció el ceño para hablar, interrumpiéndolo._

— _No hay peros Gohan, yo no siento lo mismo por ti; ya dejame en paz. — los ojos negros del hijo de Milk notaron un deje de tristeza en los azules por lo que aprovecho esa oportunidad._

— _¡No! ¡Yo te amo Videl!_

— _¡PUES YO NO! ¡QUE TE ENTRE EN LA CABEZA QUE NO ME VOY A ENAMORAR…Y MENOS DE UN NERD COMO TU!— finalizo para echarse a correr y marcharse._

 _Gohan apretó sus puños y gruño por lo bajo, sabia de sobra que Videl mentía, lo miraba en sus ojos…sabia de sobra que la justiciera tenía_ _ **miedo.**_

.  
 _ **No quiero herirte amor ya deja atrás el dolor**_

 _ **Deja atrás el temor, confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Quiero vivir por ti, quiero que seas feliz, feliz; solo**_

 _ **Una oportunidad, confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Dale una oportunidad, confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Ou Yeah Yeah**_  
 **.**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días en los que la unigénita del campeón evitaba a toda costa al erudito del salón, no porque lo odiara si no por todo lo contrario, lo amaba; se creía una completa tonta, ella era Videl Satán y no se enamoraba de cualquiera…menos de un nerd, pero el pelinegro simplemente tenía algo que hacia sus ojos brillar.

Sus ojos azules se encontraban apagados y eso lo noto cierto joven que intento de todo por animarla y aunque estaba decidida a alejarse para no sufrir por una futura perdida, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Son Gohan era el único que había cautivado su corazón y dudaba que otro moviera su mundo como él lo hacía, simplemente tenía **miedo** a perderlo como perdió a su madre.

 **.**  
 _ **"Te fuiste un domingo tu no dejabas de llorar**_

 _ **Trate de llamarte mi amor no me querías hablar**_

 _ **El mundo es tan nuestro, siempre unidos; jamas te dejare**_

 _ **Es ahora o nunca baby trata de entender"**_

 _ **.**_

La lluvia se hacia presente en toda la ciudad Satán, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar el fatídico día que era hoy, el aniversario de Miguel; no había querido salir de casa por ningún motivo, quería estar sola pero al parecer cierto azabache no comprendía.

—Señorita Videl, en la sala de estar se encuentra un muchacho llamado Son Gohan, desea verla. — hablo su mayordomo.

— ¡Ese idiota! ¿¡Porque no me deja tranquila!? ¿¡Porque!?— grito desesperada mientras hundía su rostro en su almohada.

—Si quiere le pido que se retire.

—No. Yo hablare con él.

Y así lo hizo.

Decidida salió de su cuarto para dirigirse donde se encontraba su compañero de clases, encontrándolo sentado en el sofá; su entrecejo se frunció por lo que se acercó a él encarándolo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Dejame en paz Gohan, ya vete.

—No.

— ¿¡NO!? ¿¡Quién te crees tú para venir a mi casa y…!?

Sus gritos fueron cesados al sentir los brazos de Gohan alrededor de su frágil y convulsionante cuerpo, sus ojos aun abiertos por la sorpresa no daban crédito a lo que pasaba, solo enterró su rostro en el pecho del vencedor de Cell desahogándose cuando él le dijo "Yo siempre estaré contigo"

—Quiero estar…sola— sollozo la justiciera.

—No mientas. — susurro abrazándola con ternura, lo que menos le gustaba era verla triste y si en su poder estaba hacerla sonreír, pues lo haría.

— ¿Porque? ¿Por qué estas aquí?— cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos, el joven sonrió mientras con su pulgar limpiaba las incesantes lagrimas que caían de los zafiros de la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué ya no te lo dije? Te amo Videl, no te voy a dejar sola.

 _ **.**_

" _ **No quiero herirte amor ya deja atrás el dolor**_

 _ **Deja atrás el temor confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Quiero vivir por ti quiero que seas feliz feliz solo**_

 _ **Una oportunidad confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Dale una oportunidad confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Solo deja el miedo atrás confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Dame una oportunidad confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Ou Yeah Yeah"**_

 _ **.**_ _ **  
**_¿Cómo describir lo que sientes? Siempre pensó desde pequeña que los hombres jugaban con todas la mujeres, que simplemente las utilizaban por una noche y luego las botaban como si fueran basura, es por eso que su carácter fue firme desde que tenía una corta edad no solo por no querer ser rechazada ya que en parte fue un impulso por la partida de su madre.

Fría, hostil, orgullosa, antipática, gruñona…en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los apodos grotescos que a lo largo de los años se fue ganando, pero toda esa armadura que le costó moldear se fue al tacho de la basura cuando lo conoció a **él** , un **nerd** ; constantemente su amiga le decía que lo quería como algo más que un amigo a lo que rotundamente se negaba.

" _Cuando se estén besando a escondidas, me lo agradecerás"_

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí al sentirse observada por alguien, giro su cabeza encontrando a Gohan mirándola pero este al darse cuenta de que lo había descubierto se sonrojo y rápidamente aparto la mirada; rio levemente, simplemente era muy obvio.

Sin embargo ella solo aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro luego de verlo a punto de morir en el torneo de artes marciales, luego de que le dijeran que estaba muerto y luego de volverlo a ver.

Claro, lo golpeo en el pecho mientras lloraba pero no en un signo de enfado si no en un signo de total felicidad de comprobar que estaba vivo, solo ahí aceptaría que estaba enamorada del primogénito del guerrero más fuerte del mundo.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Tú me empiezas a besar, ya no quiero escapar**_

 _ **Sé que no te voy a defraudar**_

 _ **Dejate amar"**_

 _ **.**_

Sus pies se balanceaban de atrás hacia adelante al encontrarse sentada al filo del templo sagrado, sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y estas le daban soporte a sus manos que sostenían su cabeza mientras su mirada se encontraba totalmente perdida, todo lo que paso nunca lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran dicho hace una semana, bueno; después de todo no era fácil asimilar que habías sido convertida en chocolate, que la tierra fue destruida y que luego todo volvió a la normalidad gracias a las "esferas del Dragon".

Rio levemente al recordar todo lo que sucedió, parecía un cuento de hadas en 7D para vivirlo como si fuera la protagonista, lo más descabellado no era eso si no el hecho de que viviría de ahora en adelante con su "asesino" quien se había vuelto bueno, lo que nunca pensó es que todo se desataría con solo conocer a su nuevo compañero de clases.

Giro su cabeza al sentirse observada, le fue inevitable sonreír al reconocer al joven que le había robado el corazón con una mirada tímida, palpando a lado suyo le invito a sentarse gesto que no rechazo el hijo de Milk y Goku.

—Así que…eres un alienígena— rompió el incómodo silencio la justiciera de Ciudad Satán.

— ¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Qui-quien te dijo eso!?— cuestiono totalmente nervioso causando que Videl carcajeara.

—Ay Gohan, a pesar de todo sigues siendo inocente— dijo tomando su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—N-No entiendo— contesto con algo de miedo al pensar que la oji-azul que amaba estaba enojada.

— ¿Recuerdas que morí a manos de Buu?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ahh si, lo recuerdo. — la hija de la fallecida cantante le miro extrañada al ver el cambio repentino de humor del hibrido. —Videl…yo…perdoname.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¿Porque?

—Yo no pude hacer nada para defenderte y evitar que te mataran.

—Gohan…— susurro la joven, el nombrado la miro algo extrañado por ver una sutil sonrisa en su rostro; ¿Enserio estaba feliz por haber muerto? —No tengo nada que perdonarte, es más…quiero agradecerte por abrirme los ojos y mostrarme el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

—Pero…

—Tienes razón, no llegaste a salvarme pero…eso ya no importa, yo estoy aquí, viva y contigo.

Ambos se miraron con una sutil sonrisa que demostraba miles de sentimientos como la alegría, la tranquilidad, la Paz y el amor, el pelinegro con algo de timidez abrazo a Videl por la cintura acercándola a él, la joven rio juntando su frente con la del guerrero y posando sus delicadas manos en el rostro de este, las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaron hasta por fin hacer desaparecer la distancia en un beso inexperto pero lleno de amor y confianza.

 **.**

" _ **No quiero herirte amor ya deja atrás el dolor**_

 _ **Deja atrás el temor confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Quiero vivir por ti, quiero que seas feliz, feliz; solo**_

 _ **Una oportunidad"**_

 _ **.**_

Sonrió para sí misma, este era el día más importante de su vida; era el día de su boda.

Su relación con el hibrido Saiyajin había prosperado, él siempre era detallista, le daba obsequios y nunca la había dejado sola a pesar de todo, cuando sus compañeros de clase se enteraron que ambos eran novios muchos rechazaron la relación por que Gohan era un nerd, esto claro proveniente de los hombres del salón por celos y unas cuantas mujeres por envidia; pero ella no le importó y siguió con el guerrero hasta el punto en el que ambos se vieron comprometidos.

— _Vi-Videl yo…quiero decirte algo…— hablo sonrojado y totalmente nervioso._

— _Claro, ¿Qué sucede Gohan?_

 _El joven simplemente se arrodillo frente a ella mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color rojo para seguidamente abrirla y mostrarle un bello anillo de plata con un pequeño zafiro como adorno, la oji-azul llevo sus manos cubriendo su boca ante el shock que la poseyó._

— _Señorita Videl Satán, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi esposa?— cuestiono mirándola a los ojos._

— _¡Si Gohan! ¡Por supuesto que sí!— grito abrazándolo, el ojinegro rio para después tomar su mano y poner el anillo en el dedo anular sellando el compromiso y posteriormente unir sus labios demostrando su amor._

 _ **.**_

" _ **Tu mirada dice que algo en ti hoy cambio**_

 _ **Tu mirada dice que estoy en tu corazón**_

 _ **Quiero vivir por ti quiero que seas feliz feliz**_

 _ **Solo una oportunidad confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Dale una oportunidad confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Solo deja el miedo atrás confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Dame una oportunidad confía en tu corazón**_

 _ **Ou Yeah Yeah"**_

 _ **.**_

Una mujer de 23 años se encontraba amamantando a su hija recién nacida, no podía creer todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, ella y Gohan habían contraído nupcias y concebido a una preciosa niña que se parecía mucho al investigador aunque él le dijera lo contrario.

—Te ves hermosa.

La joven madre giro sus ojos en dirección a la voz encontrando al hombre de su vida de pie en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Pan, sonrió al notar que aún estaba somnoliento, parecía un niño.

—Perdón por despertarte amor.

—No te preocupes, no podía dormir. — respondió acercándose para abrazarla por la espalda y apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa.

— ¿Seguro? Te veo dormido. — respondió en burla.

—Pues lo dormido se me quita en unos segundos. — susurro en su oído haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera un escalofrió.

— ¿Desde cuando eres pervertido? Tendré que hablar seriamente con Roshi.

—Jajaja mi amor, no soy pervertido; pero no sabía que era malo querer "hacer el amor" con tu esposa. — el joven erudito aguanto las ganas de reír sonoramente por no despertar a su hija, simplemente ver a Videl sonrojada hasta la medula no tenía precio.

— ¿¡Pe-pero que co-cosas dices!? — tartamudeo nerviosa.

—Vaya vaya ahora quien es la tímida. — se burló dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Esta te la cobro Son Gohan. — hablo con tono amenazante mientras posaba a su hija profundamente dormida en la cuna color rosa.

—Quiero verlo. — dijo para seguidamente correr a su habitación dejando a la primogénita de Mr. Satán con una sonrisa creída.

Como si fuera una niña corrió a su habitación encontrando a su esposo acostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar dormido, decidida se acercó para vengarse pero no contó con la rápida reacción del hijo de Goku y al fin de cuentas término bajo el cuerpo del vencedor de Cell.

—Eres un tramposo, utilizaste súper-velocidad. —

— ¿Estas incomoda? — pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No para nada. — respondió mientras tomaba el rostro del guerrero y acercarlo al suyo hasta rozar sus narices.

—Videl…

— ¿mmm?

—" **Recuerdo ese día dijiste…"** — hablo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como su esposa lo observaba fijamente.

—" **nunca me enamorare."** — respondió cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros, Gohan respondió el beso apegando más a su cuerpo a su mujer mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello; solo cuando les hizo falta el oxígeno se separaron para mirarse a los ojos algo sonrojados.

—Te amo.

—Yo también Te amo Gohan. — respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron un último beso para acomodarse en la cama y dormir, necesitaban un descanso; no era fácil cuidar a una bebe con sangre Saiyajin, el pelinegro abrazo a Videl por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

—Buenas noches Gohan. — susurro la oji-azul cerrando sus parpados para caer profundamente dormida.

—Buenas noches mi amor. — contesto uniéndose al Morfeo junto a su guerrera preferida.

Sencillamente, ambos se complementaban, eran el uno para el otro.

 **._.**

 **Fin.**

 **¡Hola a los queridos lectores que han llegado hasta aquí! En primera espero que les haya gustado esta idea que surgió de mi cabeza y en segunda gracias por leer.**

 **Este Song-fic va dedicado a mi one-chan Michi que la quiero mucho, espero hayas disfrutado esta locura y ojala no te haya dado estrés xD.**

 **¡Espero comentarios de los que leyeron, su apoyo me ayudaría a seguir adelante!**

 **Sin más que decir me despido por ahora, los quiere Saremi-San 02.**


End file.
